Time Together
by Sayakono
Summary: Shin and Sena grow closer after Sena gets injured. One Shot


**Heeeey I'm not dead! More ShinSena for you people! This pairing is too cute, a little OOCness i guess. Just a story i came up with while i was bored.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, now Shoo  
**

* * *

Sena winced as the linebacker touched his swollen ankle. He stared down at the figure that was tending to the sprain, waiting for the signal that it was okay for him to move.

Shin was wrapping the injury in bandages, making sure that he wasn't tying it too tight.

"Wow, your pretty good at this kind of thing Shin-san," Sena stated, "It's like you're a doctor or something."

Shin glanced up at him questioningly, making the running back blush. "A-anyway thank you for doing this," Sena said.

The dark-haired boy finished wrapping Sena's ankle and started putting the brunette's shoe back on. "You're welcome," he responded in his usual, monotone voice.

Sena rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground. "If I wasn't such a klutz then I wouldn't have wasted your time," he said sadly.

"It is not your fault that you gained this injury, I'm sure that if you could have prevented it you would have," Shin replied. He watched Sena's face as he carefully retied the laces, making sure that he didn't hurt the Deimon ace.

Sena's face flushed as his eyes met the dark eyes of his rival. Anyone who saw the linebacker knew that he was very attractive. Sena himself had a crush on the dark-haired boy.

When Shin stopped, Sena slowly stood up. He tried applying pressure to the bad ankle, but ended up crying out and falling forward. Luckily, his rival was able to catch him in time before he fell flat on his face.

Sena's face reddened drastically as he fell against the linebacker's hard chest. He looked up to find that Shin was staring down at him. He could feel the taller man's breath on his skin, which turned his face an even darker shade of red.

Shin's stoic face was now filled with feelings ranging from worry to concern. "S-sorry," Sena squeaked. The brunette tried to worm his way out of Shin's arms to try and lessen his embarrassment.

Before he could escape, Shin brought one rough hand up to Sena's forehead. Sena yelped and jumped away, _'Why did Shin-san do that?!' _he thought. Then Sena realized that to any normal person his red face would make it look like he had a fever.

"Eyeshield, you feel very warm," Shin stated with a worried voice.

"No no no Shin-san I'm okay!" Sena waved his arms frantically to back up his sentence. He accidentally stepped down onto his bad foot and he had to grasp the wall to steady himself._ 'Damn,' _Sena thought.

The two stood there for awhile. Shin seemed to be deep in thought and Sena was getting used to using his injured leg.

Sena limped to the door and turned to face his rival, "I'm going to get going now Shin-san, thank you for letting me come to your house and helping me." The brunette opened the door and slowly stepped down the stairs.

As Sena got off the last step, large arms wrapped around him and picked him up. "Hiiiiii!?" Sena shrieked. The person whirled him around to where he was being carried bridal style. The Deimon ace kicked his legs and squirmed until a familiar voice entered his ears, "Sena-kun it's me."

Sena looked up at the same face he had seen just minutes ago, "Sh-shin-san!?"

The linebacker nodded and continued walking down the sidewalk. "W-why are you carrying me?" Sena asked.

"You are injured and can hardly walk so I am carrying you to your destination so you do not further injure yourself," Shin stated matter-of-factly. "D-do you have to carry me like this?" Sena questioned, blushing slightly. Shin nodded, "This is the only way to avoid you ankle," he responded.

Sena noticed that the pain he had felt before had greatly diminished, he felt very grateful to Shin. "You're too nice to me Shin-san," he whispered. The taller boy glanced at him and grunted, "Mmm."

The spiky-haired boy closed his eyes and leaned against his knight's broad chest. If he was going to be carried by his crush, he would make the most out of it.

When they got to the Kobayakawa house, Shin gently put down his rival. Sena reluctantly left the linebacker's arms and leaned against the fence.

"I know I've probably said this about a million times but, thank you…Seijuro-kun!" Sena yelled. He bowed and smiled up at his rival.

All Sena heard was silence until a large hand ruffled his hair. The smaller boy looked up at his crush with shock and blushed slightly. Shin took his arm off Sena's hair and said, "Your welcome…Sena."

Sena's smile grew wide with pleasure when Shin said his name; it got even bigger when Shin smiled back.

Before the two went separate ways, Shin grabbed Sena's shoulder.

"Sena?"

"Yes Seijuro-kun?"

"Being with you is never a waste of time."

* * *

**All done :)**


End file.
